


october

by cytoplasm666



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, They just love each other a lot, sapnap is a big softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytoplasm666/pseuds/cytoplasm666
Summary: a short fic about fall n being in love
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 7
Kudos: 245





	october

**Author's Note:**

> more karlnap fluff cause they make me soft.. im open to requests btw!!

October was Sapnap’s favorite month.  
The air seemed thick with a sort of uncanny atmosphere, as day by day people prepped for Halloween. Yards scattered with automated decorations that screamed when you approached, trees lined with fake cobwebs. The theaters made their rounds through classic slashers as they did yearly, though, Sapnap wasn’t complaining because he enjoyed every bit of it.  
He sat on his porch, periodically taking drags off of a cigarette. The air was cold enough that he could see his breath, and he had to hug himself to keep warm. It was still, besides the occasional passing of cars or breeze that ruffled the leaves, and chatter of his friends inside.  
He was content. Things were good; he had fantastic friends and a loving family, an ever-growing channel with a supportive community. And-  
“Sapnap!”  
Karl approached from behind, swinging the screen door shut behind him. He wrapped his arms around Sapnap in a hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Mind if I join you?”  
Before he had a chance to respond, Karl was perched next to him.  
“Smoking’s bad for you, y’know.”  
“Come out here to lecture me, Jacobs?” He teased and flicked out his cigarette with a sigh. “Cool hoodie.”  
“It’s yours.”  
“I’m trying to flirt, stupid.” He brushed his side against Karl’s and rested his head on his shoulder. “You’re really comfy.”  
“Sap, you’re going all soft on me. What’s up?”  
He thought back to their first initial meeting. Karaoke nights, horror games, dull nights made significantly better by the simple fact that they were together. Up until they met, he never truly realized how much one person could change so much.  
“I love you.”


End file.
